Field
This invention relates to an intake structure for an internal combustion engine.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an intake structure for an internal combustion engine is sometimes provided with a single fuel injection valve for forming spray foams equally to the left and right toward two branch passages of an intake port, as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4129729 (Patent Document 1).
In the prior art described above, if the fuel injection valve is displaced from the center position between the branch passages of the intake port, then consideration regarding adhesion of fuel to the port inner wall, suppression of increase of hydrocarbon (HC) in exhaust gas arising from such adhesion of fuel, and so forth, become issues.
In particular, adhesion of fuel to the port inner wall in a port injection gasoline engine increases HC in exhaust gas to increase the purification load on the exhaust system or sometimes has an influence on feedback control of fuel injection because liquid-phase fuel is liable to flow into the cylinder.